All I Want for Christmas is You
by Nicoley117-TheBlueMartini
Summary: Post episode 2x10 "Mercy." Francis leaves the castle for a little while, but leaves some Christmas surprises for Mary to find. Christmastime Frary OneShot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Reign.**

**A/N: **I really need some Frary happiness in my life, so I wrote this up! Plus I really enjoy writing holiday-themed fics, so I hope you enjoy it! This takes place post episode 2x10 "Mercy." I was in a bit of a rush to get this posted on Christmas, so apologies for any mistakes!

* * *

><p>It had been over a month since he last held her in his arms.<p>

It had been weeks since the the tragic incident...the moment that Francis felt like was the worst moment of his life. All he had done...the lies, the cruel actions, the hurtful words...were all to protect Mary's life. And yet, he ended up failing anyway. All of his actions were for nothing after a vengeance-seeking man attacked her and left her permanently scarred with an agonizing memory. She no longer seemed like she was truly alive anymore.

And it completely killed him on the inside. The fact that she sees him as the one who brought her this pain after all he had done to try to shield her crushes him, and he can't even blame her for thinking that way. His actions led to this, and now he could only hope that his future actions could help repair their relationship.

She hadn't been able to look him in the eyes for the past few weeks. They've remained civil with each other, and Francis tried to give her some space, while still letting her know that he cares greatly for her. However, the space between them has taken its toll on him, and he felt like he was going insane. He decided it was time for him to leave the castle for a few days. He couldn't take the pain of his wife treating him like a mere acquaintance. He thought leaving for a little while might help them both.

So when the opportunity suddenly arose to meet with some nobles in the north of France, he took it.

After taking care of some things around the castle, he was ready to leave, but first he had to let Mary know he was leaving and say goodbye to her.

At a steady pace, he walked to her chambers while carrying a sealed letter. The closer he got to her door, the more his hand began to tremble. He was so nervous to speak to her as he was so unsure of how she would react and was so fearful of hurting her in any way.

When he reached her door, the guards standing outside opened it and announced his arrival to her. He slowly walked inside and stood in front of her.

"Francis," she said softly while looking down at the ground.

"Mary…" Francis began nervously. "I...I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for about a week. I'm going to meet with some nobles in the north of France to help settle some matters. I'll be back in time for the winter ball on the eve of Christmas."

"Oh," Mary said. After a moment of silence, she added, "Be safe."

Francis nodded in response. He then stuck out his hand that was holding the letter. "This is for you."

Mary stared at the letter in his hands. Her eyes showed that she was confused as to why he was giving her a letter. She hesitantly accepted it and was careful to not let their fingers graze his.

Francis took a deep breath. "Goodbye Mary."

"Goodbye Francis," she said as he turned away and walked out of the room.

As soon as the doors closed, Mary opened the note to see what it said.

_My darling Mary - _

_I love you._

_Always._

_And I will not stop trying to prove that to you._

_-Francis_

XxxxxxxxxX

When she was preparing for bed that night, she couldn't help but think of her and Francis' awkward goodbye. It would be strange to not see him around the castle the next few days. She thought she would feel slightly relieved to not have the burden of acting like the proper, loving queen to her husband for the public for a little while...but she didn't. She couldn't figure out how she was feeling exactly.

He could have easily sent someone else to meet with the nobles to represent him. It didn't sound like anything that required his personal attention. But he did go...and she couldn't help but wonder if she was the reason for that.

There were some days where she couldn't even handle the tension between them. She so wished things could go back to the way they were...back when they first got married and went on their wedding tour, before they had to return to court life.

If only he was just a boy, and she was just a girl…

But they were royals. Their lives would have probably been much simpler if they never loved each other.

Mary picked up the letter that Francis gave her off her nightstand and read it again. She knew that he loved her still, but she wasn't sure their relationship could ever be completely rectified.

And that thought left her thinking it wouldn't be a very joyful Christmas season this year.

XxxxxxxxX

The next morning, when she was getting ready for the day, she sat before her dressing table as one of the servants brushed her hair. Sitting in the middle of the table was at least a dozen Christmas roses. Mary felt perplexed by the sight of them.

"Where did these come from?" she asked, gesturing to the flowers.

The girl shrugged. "I don't know, but I think there's a note beside them."

Mary looked at the base of the vase and noticed there indeed was a note addressed to her and written in a familiar scrawl. She opened it and read it:

_I remember when we were children how excited you were around Christmastime. It was your favorite holiday, and you would run about shouting "Merry Christmas" to every corner of the castle._

_I will not let my recent mistakes mar your favorite time of year._

_-Francis_

Christmas indeed was her favorite time of year, but with all the recent pain and heartache, she wasn't sure it was even possible for her to have a pleasant holiday.

XxxxxxxxX

Later that afternoon, Mary went out for her usual afternoon walk through the castle grounds. Despite the winter season, she still enjoyed being in the outdoors and feeling the chill in the air.

She found herself wandering to a spot she hadn't been to in a while. It was a place among a few trees by the lake...the spot where Francis had expressed his worries over her protection when she had planned to marry Tomas and kissed her passionately in the beginning of their relationship.

The memories of that day flooded back to her. How simple things seemed back then, compared to now. Everything seemed disordered and complex.

As she stood there, she noticed a new addition to the area. Some thistles had been planted throughout.

Seeing the flowering plant immediately made her think of Scotland since it is her native country's national emblem. She wondered when and why they were planted there.

It wasn't until she headed back to the castle that she found out where the thistles came from. The guard who had been watching out for her while she was outside handed her note:

_My dearest Mary,_

_I'm not even certain you will go to our special lakeside spot, but if you do, I've instructed one of your guards to give this to you if he saw you go there. I'm sure you've noticed the thistles, the national emblem of Scotland. I planted them there myself the morning after I had angrily suggested you go back to Scotland. I hope you understand now that I only said such a thing for your own protection. I wanted you to get away from the dangers at French court. I most certainly did not wish to be parted from you, but for your safety, I was willing to make the sacrifice. _

_The morning after I made that horrible suggestion, I went to that lakeside spot. I think that day we spent there was when I first realized I would do anything to protect you, and my love for you certainly started to take root. I planted the Scottish plant in French soil as a symbol of our unity and love. If you were convinced you should have gone back to Scotland, I would have always had a reminder of you and how my top priority was and is always to protect you._

_-Francis_

XxxxxxxxxX

The next day, there was another bouquet of Christmas roses and another message:

_Good morning, darling._

_-F _

XxxxxxxxxX

When Mary returned to her chambers after her lunch, she noticed a rectangular object leaning against the wall with a sheet draped over it. Curious, she pulled the sheet away from the object and saw that it was a painting of a sunrise over Notre Dame - a painting she had seen before.

In the corner, she found a note and picked it up.

_Mary - _

_I had originally intended to give this to you as a first anniversary gift, but I felt now was a better time to give it to you. _

_I hope you remember this painting - I noticed you had stopped to look at it as we were passing through the local shops during our wedding tour. You seemed to be intrigued by it as you were staring so intently, but the merchant wouldn't sell it to you for some silly reason. _

_I managed to go back and convince him to let me purchase it later that week. To me, this painting of the place where our official wedding ceremony took place signifies the beginning of the new phase of our relationship. The shining sun represents the light that you have brought me._

_I chose not to have the servants hang it up on your wall for you in case it made you too uncomfortable to see it. But I do hope it'll remind you of the happier moments of our life together._

_-Francis_

After reading the note, she decided to leave the painting where it was for the time being.

XxxxxxxxxX

The following morning, there was another bouquet of Christmas roses and another message:

_Go to your old room - the one you had as a child here. You may find a surprise waiting for you. _

_-F_

XxxxxxxxxX

After she got dressed, she found herself hurrying to her old room, eager to find out what Francis had left for her.

When she entered the room, she saw Francis' work table for crafting knives and swords. She hadn't been to that room in many months, and she didn't think Francis ever had the time to come here either.

On the table, she discovered a small dagger with a blue ribbon tied around it. She reached for it, assuming that it must have been her gift. Lying under it was a note with her name on it.

_Mary-_

_I'll never forget the day - your first day back at French court - when you wandered into this room and found me here. I told you of my plan to be a blacksmith if there ever was an uprising and I couldn't be a king anymore...and then you said that you would save me though and have me rule Scotland with you. _

_There hasn't been such an uprising, but Mary, you have saved me. I had never dreamed of finding someone who could be my equal, someone who would support me as much as you have. In the moments when I feel so lost, you remind me of the man I'm supposed to be. I don't even want to think who I could've become without you by my side. _

_I hope you know that my top priority has and is to protect you. On the day I realized that I needed you to go back to Scotland for your safety and out of the clutches of Narcisse's schemes, I came here to begin making you a dagger to take with you on your journey back to Scotland as a means to protect yourself in case you encountered any danger along the way. It was my turn to save you._

_-Francis_

She tightly grasped the dagger and examined its craftsmanship for a little while before carrying it out of the room with her.

XxxxxxxxxX

The next morning was no different from the previous mornings, as once again, Mary woke to find a fresh bouquet and another note, except this one contained a small key inside:

_Mary-_

_Another surprise for you is my room. Enclosed is the key to the chest that is under the table, which holds your gift. _

_-F_

XxxxxxxxxX

As soon as she was dressed, she immediately headed straight for Francis' room. She knelt down before his desk and found the chest Francis referred to in his letter. She used the key to unlock it.

Inside, she found a folded-up note enclosed with a heavy object. She opened up the letter and found a gold necklace with a heart-shaped ruby...a piece of jewelry she remembered having as a child.

She eagerly read the letter:

_My dearest Mary-_

_Over the past few months, I have regretted so many of my actions towards you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you how my father truly died_ _sooner and that I'd been feeling haunted by my actions. When Narcisse found out and threatened to hurt you if I didn't listen to his demands, all I cared about was keeping you safe, no matter how much you hated me. I'm sorry you had to listen to all of my horrible lies. I have never considered you a failure, nor have you ever disappointed me. I'm sorry I told you to go to Scotland, making you think I didn't want you here. I have always wanted you to be by my side, which is why I tried so hard to protect you. In the end, none of my actions mattered as you were still hurt that terrible night. I'm sorry I left the castle that night. I haven't been able to have a peaceful sleep since. _

_This necklace...I'm not sure if you remember it. When we were children, on the day you left France for the convent, you gave me this necklace. You told me I could have your heart. Being the silly boy that I was, I threw it to the ground and told you that I thought all girls were rotten and hideous, and I made you cry. After you left, my mother reprimanded me, and I ended up picking up the necklace. I've kept it ever since. _

_I can never take back my previous actions, no matter how much I wish to. I can only promise to be a better and honest man - be the man you fell in love with. Now I want you to keep my heart, and let you know that you have my heart...always. _

_-Francis_

XxxxxxxxX

The next day followed the same routine of the previous few days...another bouquet and another note:

_Good morning, my love. _

_-F_

XxxxxxxxX

That afternoon, Mary had her dress fitting for the Christmas Eve celebration, along with her ladies. Once the fitting for her bright red dress was complete, she remained in the room to watch her ladies try on their dresses.

It was as Kenna twirled around in her grand blue dress that a young servant girl entered the room, carrying a basket in her arms. The girl hurriedly headed straight to Mary and immediately bowed before her.

"Your majesty," she said. "This is for you." She handed Mary the basket, and Mary looked at it, slightly perplexed.

Mary pulled the covering off of the basket and found some freshly made gingerbread inside. She looked back up at the girl. "What's this? I didn't ask for this…" she said, but started to think it must've been another gift from Francis.

"The king requested that you receive the first batch of gingerbread that we make in the kitchens for the ball," the girl explained excitedly. "Oh, I almost forgot!" she suddenly exclaimed as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out a folded piece of parchment and gave it to Mary. "This is for you too!"

"Thank you," Mary told her, and the girl left the room. Mary opened up the letter:

_Remember how when we were children, you would always sneak into the kitchens and try to steal pieces of gingerbread? It was your favorite Christmas dessert, and you were always upset that you were supposed to wait until the ball to have some. I would always tell the nanny or my mother what you were up to and get you in trouble._

_This year, I decided to spare you the inconvenience of having to go down to the kitchens yourself to take some. I'll take the blame this time. _

_-F_

Mary smiled to herself at the memory. As she folded up the letter, Lola spoke from beside her. "That was kind of him."

Mary nodded in agreement. "He left me quite a few Christmas gifts around the castle. I've almost been too preoccupied with finding them and wondering what the next surprise will be to worry about anything else."

"Have you missed seeing him around the castle?" Lola asked.

"A little, I think...it has felt strange not seeing him," Mary replied honestly.

XxxxxxxxX

The next morning was the day of the ball...the day Francis was supposed to return. There was still another bouquet and another note left for her:

_Good morning, Mary. _

_I'll see you tonight. _

_-F_

She caught herself feeling a little more gleeful that she would get to see Francis that night, but she still felt a little unsure about their relationship. She wasn't sure what she would say to him about all the gifts he left for her. She thought perhaps she would just wait and see what he would said to her...

XxxxxxxxX

Francis arrived back at the castle a quarter of an hour before the ball was set to begin. He immediately went to his chambers to change his clothes when he entered the castle. Mary waited outside the great hall for him, since the king and queen were expected to make a grand entrance together.

When he finally arrived dressed in his regal attire, there was no time for them to talk or even greet each other. All they could do was exchange a smile before the doors opened and applause erupted from the guests as they entered the room together.

The two went to their throne chairs. Mary sat as Francis continued standing to give a Christmas greeting to the crowd. As soon as he finished speaking, the musicians began to play and the people started dancing. The festivities had officially begun.

Francis sat down on his throne for a moment before standing up again. He turned towards Mary and stretched out his hand towards her. "May I have this dance?" he asked with a smile.

Mary jumped back in her seat, startled. She stared at his hand for a moment before finally deciding to accept his hand and let him lead her out onto the main floor. Francis was beaming.

They didn't speak much at first. It was after he twirled her around a few times that Mary finally decided to say something.

"Thank you for all the Christmas gifts...I have been too busy and unfortunately I was unable to get anything for you," Mary stated awkwardly.

"But you did...you've granted my Christmas wish that you would let me hold you again," Francis explained gratefully before spinning her around.

"I don't want you to be too hopeful...I appreciate your gifts...but I...I'm still not sure it's enough to make up for all that's happened. I don't know if anything could. Our relationship could probably never go back to the way it was," she said.

At her words, Francis' smile fell from his face. He continued to dance with her in silence for a minute before he spoke again.

"Do you realize this is our first Christmas together since childhood?" he said nonchalantly.

"I suppose it is…" Mary said thoughtfully.

"Last Christmas, we weren't together because you believed in a prophecy that predicted I would have a timely death if we were wed. Instead of telling me this at first, you ran away from the castle. Then when you returned, you decided to wed my brother and leave me with nothing. All because you didn't want to be responsible for my death." Francis said earnestly.

Mary looked down at the floor as he spoke.

"And I know you were trying to protect me because you loved me," he continued. "Just as I was trying to protect you."

Mary couldn't find a way to adequately respond.

"Love makes us do crazy things, and it may have led us to this rough patch, but I believe it can also lead us out of it," Francis added. "I will never give up on you...on us." Francis said just as the song finished. He then proceeded to let go of her hands and walked off.

Mary, feeling slightly stunned at what just occurred, wandered off to the side of the great hall. She wasn't sure how to feel. Yes, it was true that they've both made mistakes in trying to protect each other...should she really be holding all of Francis' lies against him especially since she herself caused him so much hurt in the past?

Lola came up beside her. "How's Francis? I saw you two danced together."

"He is well...but frustrated with me, I think." Mary said softly. "I'm just not convinced we could ever repair our relationship," May said, sounding defeated.

Lola gave her a sympathetic look and sighed. "If only Narcisse had never arrived at court…"

Mary contemplated Lola's words...and remembered that it was her fault Narcisse came to court. She had his son killed as punishment, and the result of that action of hers was Narcisse came to court and wreaked havoc in Francis' rule.

Her actions also played a part in what led to the current state of their relationship.

Remembering this fact, she realized she needed to get away from the crowd as she felt some tears sting her eyes.

XxxxxxxxX

She decided to go back to her chambers to give herself some time to think and to compose herself.

However, when she arrived at her room, there was another surprise.

Numerous lit candles were set up all throughout her room, glowing brightly.

She found a note on her bed and quickly ripped it open to read it:

_Mary, you are the light of my life. My flame of love for you will never be extinguished. _

_Love Francis_

After reading the note, Mary let a few tears roll down her face. Being reminded of his great love for her overwhelmed her, and she had treated him so harshly in return the past few months. Yet some of her own actions also contributed to the crumbling of their marriage.

Needing some fresh air, she stepped out onto the balcony.

He had tried so desperately to protect her...but he didn't know it could possibly lead to her being attacked. He can't control the ways people decide take revenge. As royals, they're always in danger and there will always be people who disagree with them and want to hurt them.

She couldn't keep holding it against Francis...she would go insane if she did. With all of his Christmas surprises the past few days, she actually managed to forget about the attack instead of feeling haunted by it. His actions made her smile and made her feel excited. He helped her to have an enjoyable Christmas.

She suddenly heard someone calling for her from inside her room. She turned to the door to the balcony just as Francis was walking through it.

"Mary, I'm sorry, I -" he began, but stopped himself when he saw Mary's tear-stained cheeks. "What's wrong?"

Mary brought her hands up to wipe away her tears. "Nothing," she said with a slight chuckle.

Francis gave her a puzzled look.

"Francis, I'm sorry," she said seriously. "I'm sorry for all of the cruel words I've said to you. I know you were trying to protect me, and -"

Francis was quick to cut her off. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm to blame."

Mary shook her head. "No, I am also at fault," she said as a few more tears escaped her eyes.

Francis' immediate reaction was to lift his hand to wipe away the tears, but he stopped himself before he touched her face.

Mary saw what he was trying to do, so she reached out her hand to grab his and brought it up to her face. As she let him brush away her tears, she continued to speak. "I want to fix this…"

"I promise to be the man you deserve, Mary. I vow to always be open and honest with you," Francis said while staring into her eyes, keeping his hand against her face.

"How do I know you'll keep your promise?" Mary asked him softly, voicing her only concern.

"Now that I've seen what my previous lies led to...I would never want to risk that ever again," he told her sincerely.

Mary smiled up at him. Through all of his gifts and all of his letters from the past few days, she could tell that he was speaking truthfully. "In turn, I promise to keep your heart safe, Francis," she said as pulled out the heart necklace from beneath the top of her dress. Francis beamed.

"I love you, Francis," she said before reaching her hand up to pull his face close to hers to kiss him.

Francis put his arms around her as he joyfully kissed her back.

"Merry Christmas," Mary said when she pulled away from the kiss.

"Merry Christmas, darling," Francis replied and then proceeded to kiss her passionately once more underneath the falling snowflakes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please review and let me know if you enjoyed it! :) Happy Holidays and have a blessed Christmas!


End file.
